Too Late
by XxBlue and CrimsonxX
Summary: Let's just say, Sting is too late. Sticy one-shot! R&R guys -By Crimson


_**Edit at 15/8/13: Blue - Hey there! Now that WolfieANNE's competition is long gone, I took the opportunity to beta read this. Hope you enjoy !**_

**HI! This is a story for WolfieANNE's story competition- **

**Summary-Let's just say, sting is too late. StiCy :'**

**Genre: Romance and Tragedy **

**Rated: T**

**Full Sting's POV**

**Disclaimer: -this song is **_**I Ran **_**by A**_** Flock of Seagulls**_** I do not own it**

** - I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_**I walked along the avenue. **_

_**I never thought I'd meet a girl like you; **_

_**Meet a girl like you**_

I was waiting outside Lucy's school, and sure enough, Lucy found me and rushed over in her cute way. "Hey Sting!" Lucy beamed "Levy, Erza, Lisanna and I are …."

As she rambled on, I took the opportunity to examine her. She was like a goddess, so perfect in every way. Her heart-shaped face, which contained her chocolate brown eyes and her pink lips, was brightly animated as she was talking. Her figure was curvaceous, with her well-gifted breasts; Ok, Sting, stop making yourself sound like a pervert. It's hard to imagine that she was my friend. That is what we were, just friends. We go to different schools, with her going to that averagely normal Fairy Tail Academy while I went to the mighty and prestigious Sabertooth Academy.

Suddenly, a hand snapped in front of my face. I quickly returned back to Earth. "Sting! Did you even listen to what I said?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I did" She then started to think about something. Then, if that was even possible, her face lit up even more. "Then tell me what I was saying" she challenged and held up her hand to point at me.

"Don't you know what you were talking about?" I grinned at her while saying this.

"No, I got some kind of memory loss, please remind me." she said sarcastically

"Fine. You said something about you, Levy, Lisanna, and Erza doing something and saying something and more things" I said, earning me a flick on my forehead from Lucy.

She started scolding me. "Sting! You should listen to me more and stop daydreaming about whatever it is you daydream about." I love it when she says my name, especially when she looks angry.

"Now you're acting like my mother" I said smirking. She started blushing for some strange reason but then huffed and said "What am I going to do with you!?"

"Nothing, I am perfect in every way there is!" I smirked and held my arms wide, and to prove my point, I winked at some random girl who was passing by and, sure enough, the girl blushed.

"You are so dumb" Lucy sighed, still having a faded pink smattered on her cheeks, and put her hands on her hips.

Before I could ask how, she cut me off. "I got to go now. Bye!" and waved at me. I also yelled a "Bye!" before turning around and heading for home; Rogue must have already reached there as we always hangout at my mini-house, since the mansion is too boring. And he barely has anything at his own cottage just because he thinks buying 'junk' isn't necessary. Lies, just lies.

_**A cloud appears above your head;  
a beam of light comes shining down on you,  
shining down on you.**_

As I guessed, Rogue was already there, making himself comfortable in front of the TV with his cat playing with mine. "Hey" he greeted without even looking at me and staring at the TV and continuously changing the channel.

"Yo" I replied, as I headed to the fridge and started to rummage through it to find last night's pasta. I was so goddamned hungry.

"By the way, I finished your last night's leftovers. The pasta was good." Rogue said when he saw me searching through the fridge.

"Hey! That was not my dinner, it was my after school snack! You ate it again!" I groaned and took out an apple instead. Somehow he always manages to find my snack out of all the things there is in the fridge even if I hide it somewhere.

"So anyways, what's up with you and Lucy? When will you tell her you like her?" Rogue said, making me spit my chewed apple "And don't you know that you should not randomly spit out your food? It's disgusting" he said blankly.

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait! What do you mean by me confessing to Lucy?" I asked him.

"You think I wouldn't notice you like her?" He finally turned to face me for a while and raised his eyebrow "Seriously. We have been hanging out for a few years now. I'm not that dumb nor am I that ignorant"

"Yea, but…" I trailed off, trying to think of some way to change the topic as he waited for his answer.

"Ah! And when will you confess to Yukino?" I asked

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Yep, I hit the bull's eye. "You're just changing the topic." he lamented

"You answer me first, then I'll answer you" I told him.

"Maybe next week or so." he said. 'Come on, I thought you would put up more of a fight' I yelled at him mentally. But this is Rogue I am talking to. His façade was always tough to break, and I was the lucky few people who actually succeeded.

"So you agree that you like Yukino!" I yelled out, pointing at Rogue.

"Sting, you're just ignoring my question." he said as he turned off the TV.

"Hmm…" I thought about my answer. "I actually didn't think about it." I said as scratched my head.

"You can't seriously be happy with being friends with her. Even best friends won't cut it." Rogue advised

A sigh escaped my lips, now that got me thinking, "When should I confess?" oh, I said that out loud

"Just make sure you confess before it's too late" he said

I snapped my fingers, idea! "I'll confess tomorrow!"

"Ok, now wanna play video games now, all this love talk is getting me bored" Rogue yawned to prove his point.

"Sure" I took out the controller and hopped on my couch. For the rest of the day we played games and I won in most of them. After Rogue left, I locked the door and took out a photo of Lucy; "Tomorrow," I said "Tomorrow, you will be mine."

_**And I ran,**_

_**I ran so far away.  
I just ran, I ran all night and day.**_

After school, I went to Lucy's school and waited in front of the gate. When Lucy came, I was as ready as always "Hey!" I said, "Hi Sting!" Lucy said "Did you know, today, lots of girls asked about you, mainly because they wanted to talk to you" Focus Sting, Focus! "I told them that I will arrange them a meeting with you."

What? "Wait, you told them what! I know girls love me but I can not hangout with everyone of them at once! That will make me like this Loke-dude, always flirting"

"Come on Sting! You wouldn't want them to be disappointed"

"Oh, why wouldn't I? ~" I smirked "Oh yea, Best way to get fan girls, act as if you are hard to get, they will chase after you more"

"Yea, thanks for the tip, but sorry, I am a girl"

"What if I cut your hair, you could act like a boy, except for your body area…"

"STING!" Lucy screamed blushing madly, causing me to laugh

When I calmed down a little bit, I said "Just…kidd...ing…." before I started to laugh again, with that thought in my mind, she would have been a good boy face in disguise…

"Bye, I have to do something before heading home" I heard Lucy say and before I noticed she was out of my sight. Oh yeah, I have to confess to Lucy.. who just left…

Holy shit! I have to find her, so I started searching around. Lucy always leaves me distracted. First, I ran to the park, since she said she had to do something. I looked around. I saw many people but no Lucy. I did spot Levy, one of Lucy's best friends and Gajeel looking as if they are on a date. I wonder where did Gajeel get enough guts to ask Levy out. Maybe I should ask him sometime.

_**Reached out a hand to touch your face;  
you're slowly disappearing from my view;  
Disappearing from my view**_

I ran to Levy and asked "Yo, Levy, do you know where Lucy is? She said she had to do something." Hearing that worried her "Isn't she in the cosmetics store a few blocks away from her house?"

"Thanks Levy" I said as I ran there, I heard Levy and Gajeel following me. The funniest part was when Levy was complaining because she was getting tired so Gajeel had to carry her. I faintly saw a blond figure in front of me. It dawned to me that it was Lucy. She was walking forward, so I could only see her back. From the side, I saw a car going where Lucy was. Oh no!

"LUCY!" I yelled out as I tried to reach out for her but I was too far away.

There was a sound of the car trying to dodge the person in front of it, but the brakes were hit too late, and Lucy got hit with full force and was thrown about fifteen feet away from the car. Anyone within a 10 mile radius could hear a bloodcurdling scream of an accident. To me, my own blood ran cold and I froze on the spot where I was about to run out to push her away.

A crowd was beginning to crowd around the crime scene, and only the sound of the paramedics had gotten me out of my stupor. I guess somebody called 911.

"Lucy" I whispered as I went through the crowd. I saw some of the paramedics going near her. I hope she is alright.

One of the doctors bent down and I heard another one mumble CPR. I stopped the urge to punch any guy who would dare to do CPR on her, reminding myself that it's for her own good. They kept doing CPR, sending electric shocks in her body, each time she jolts up, but doesn't regain consciousness. A few of the doctors shake their head, defeat evident.

"Everyone, please disperse. This woman is now dead. We can't do anything for her now. It's too late." A woman in glasses mournfully declared.

I felt my world fall apart. Lucy is now dead. How can she be? While I was talking to her just a few minutes ago. Levy was screaming now.

"NO! LU-CHAN! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THERE'S GOT TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Levy yelled out, restrained by Gajeel, who was sad for his girlfriend's loss.

I had dropped to my knees, and faced the ground.

Fuck! I lost Lucy.

A drop fell from my eyes.

I lost my chance to ever go out with Lucy.

More drops fell.

Now, I will never going to have the chance to call Lucy my girlfriend.

My shoulders started quivering.

I will never be able to hug her, kiss her, or tell her that I love her.

A sob escaped.

Fuck the world for taking her away!

Now, It's too late of everything.

I punched the sidewalk

IT IS FUCKING TOO LATE!

* * *

**Done!**

**Also, this is some kind of a song-fic **

**-Crimson ._. **


End file.
